


How to See Eye to Eye

by twitch



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Characters by Episode, Denial of Feelings, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: He looked forward to seeing the Lieutenant put Father Brown in his place. But when he saw his interactions with Sid he experienced a feeling of dread.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It is predictable to see Father Brown and friends get under Sullivan's skin. Episode 3.4 mixed that up a little, with pleasing results for me. It sure appears that Lieutenant Graham and Sid locked horns at the beginning of the episode but does that remain true by the end of the episode? I like to think not.
> 
> Sullivan POV.

He came for the ceremony but as was wont for their community trouble followed. At first it appeared it was only the case of a drunk Major. Only then did the theft of the legendary sword follow. 

He would’ve liked to blame Father Brown. Not that he was guilty of any crime short of meddling with police business. Yet his knack for finding trouble was often the case of trouble looking for him. No matter which way it happened Father and trouble were the type of friends that the man took it upon himself to set things right again. Over and over again.

If only it could’ve remained that simple.

Trouble.

Over and over and over again.

He offered up the assistance of the police department but the Lieutenant insisted the military police would investigate Rawling’s death. That would’ve been easy enough. It would’ve also been easy enough to let them take the Father to Cell 3 but for once he decided to speak in his favour.

He hung around to ensure that if his services were required he was present.

He may have had other motives.

Father Brown wasn’t the only man to get under his skin. 

When Lieutenant Graham locked horns with Sid he had to stick around. Not just for the sake of the case.

It was a nice change of pace to see Sid and Father Brown infuriate another man for once. Not that he truly wished to rile up the Lieutenant. He had priorities. A crime had been committed and he truly wanted to help the other man. They both wanted the same thing, to arrest the right man.

In hindsight, watching Sid and Lieutenant Graham at the firing range, admiring their skills, perhaps he was watching them for entirely different reasons. 

There were various reasons why Sid got under his skin.

And he felt a kind of kinship to Graham.

Arresting St Clare was heartbreaking but it had to be done. He remained with the Colonel until Sargeant Goodfellow arrived to take him to the station. 

He wasn’t ready to leave until he watched the assault course. He wasn’t in the field where the spectators and racers ran but waited beyond the parameters, conveniently where the course finished.

That he happened to catch a glimpse of both men, stripped to vests, exertion visible with lightly flushed skin and tense muscle, had his own breath catching.

He couldn’t hear what they were talking about – and knowing Sid, he was likely prompted by Father Brown to pry for information regarding the case – but looking at them, eye to eye with each other, the derision of earlier wasn’t there. 

He reminded himself that the Lieutenant disapproved any man who ducked out of national service.

He could only hope that remained true.

For who he hoped, he couldn’t say.


End file.
